


Home is Here

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Onni asks a question, and Reynir answers.





	Home is Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Prompt: Reynir/Onni - You're my home now

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?” Reynir is halfway between dreaming and waking, so he’s more aware of Onni’s heartbeat under his ear than his words.

“Home,” Onni says. HIs fingers card through loose red strands; Reynir will need to redo the braid tomorrow. “Isn’t it a lot different?”

The Academy is nothing like the sheep farm, but that doesn’t matter. Everything Reynir needs is right here. “You’re my home now,” he says, stretching up to kiss the words across Onni’s collarbone. “Sometimes different can be good.”

Onni sighs, a rustle of wind through pine trees. “Yeah. It can.”


End file.
